Amor Fati
by LiberumVersu
Summary: Ulquiorra is a freelance swordsman walking down the road towards no where while Orihime is a priestess walking down the roads of despair. When life's intersection causes them to meet, the red string of fate is woven. Ulquihime AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "Amor Fati" means love of fate in Latin. I thought of starting this story for a while now. Let me know what you guys think of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

It started in Autumn.

I was aimlessly wandering the streets of Hueco Mundo without particularly looking for anything. I had my katana strapped on my left hip as I was holding it with my hand. I've developed a habit of pushing the handle of the katana upwards with my thumb then retracting it to hear the sound of it as it would fall back in place. I don't know why but it helps keep my mind at ease during these lone walks I have. Out of the four seasons in a year, I definitely liked Autumn the most. It was a season for change. I found it comforting that at least change wasn't impossible. However, change was something impossible for me.

People would look at me with fear in their eyes as if I were a monster. I couldn't blame them after the numerous people I've killed. Around here I was known as "Murcielago" because most of my victims fall during the night. I do not choose who to kill, my clients do so. It does not matter to me why they needed to be disposed of or eliminated. In fact, nothing really mattered to me as long as I was paid and that I'd accomplish the mission successfully. I was a swordsman yet had the heart of an assassin.

Most swordsmen around here join guilds or legions but I prefer being solo. I do not need Camaraderie. It makes one weak, vulnerable and very susceptible. I do not get why people enjoy the company of others if eventually their bonds would break. Maybe it was something they needed to hold on to for a certain amount of time, temporary if you call it. However what I need was permanence and stability.

I came across the bar I was frequent at and entered. I was greeted by the owner, Urahara who as usual had a huge grin on his face while talking with his frequent girl costumers. I sat on my table on the other end of the room placing my katana on the seat next to mine. I sat for about 5 minutes before standing up and reaching towards the painting that was hung behind my usual spot. There as usual, was a folded paper stuck to its back. This is how some of my clients would contact me. I carefully got the paper and placed the picture frame back to its original position making sure it was aligned before sitting down and reading the contents.

It was another killing job. I needed to eliminate a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki. Attached to the paper were some background histories about the boy, some useful information and a marked map on where he was mostly frequent at. Given the amount the client was willing to pay, I would say this boy would be one hell of an opponent. I was about to leave but caught Urahara's eye signal. It meant that I should stay for a while. I watched him bid farewell towards the young women as they made their exit.

"Another job?" he asked as he approached to take the seat beside me. I simply nodded. "You know, the brunette I was talking to seemed interested in you. She asked if you were frequent around here." I glared at him knowing well enough that there was something far more important he was about to tell me. He sighed "With your good looks you could get any woman to chase you but it seems you're only interested in chasing guys." He chuckled to himself. I was getting impatient.

Then suddenly his expression changed as he stared intensely towards me. "Ichigo Kurosaki is dangerous. Back out now. You don't need money what you need is a longer life." I simply stared back at him "I do not back out from any job" He sighed in defeat knowing that I do not give up a fight so easily and that talking sense into me was futile. "I did warn you." He stood up and motioned to get back to his counter to entertain the new customers that just arrived. "Come back alive though will you?" He waved towards me. I got up and strapped my katana on my hip again as I left the bar.

After intensive planning, strategy planning and days of searching, I finally found him at a clearing in the woods. I did my best to be discreet as possible which was one of my forte. He was swinging his sword left and right while doing different fighting stances. Based from what I could see, he was indeed no amateur. I waited for the perfect moment to strike as I pushed the handle of my katana upwards with my thumb getting ready. When I found the perfect moment to strike, I was a hundred percent sure I would hit him. I was wrong. He quickly dodged my blade and countered right away. He must have known my presence for a while now. How interesting. I dodged his strike as I bent backwards at the same time thrusting my sword forward in hopes that I would hit him. He dodged it as well. "Who sent you?" I did not reply and received another attack as he leapt towards me. I dodged just in time and was about to counter when in a flash, he was in front of me. Before I knew it, he sent my katana flying and I felt something painful as I realized his sword pierced me. I slowly fell backwards.

The fight was over before it started. I lost horribly. I'm pathetic. Just like that, the great Murcielgo was defeated.

I was lying on my back trying my best to keep breathing. I looked over to my left and there, was a single orange leaf beside me with drops of most likely, my blood on it. I kept staring at it as if I wasn't about to die any moment now. It was indeed a beautiful color even more beautiful as it was tainted by red spots. From the corner of my eye I watched him approach me ready to deliver the final blow but before I could feel the pain that would send me to the other world, everything turned white.

I awoke trying to focus my eyes on something, anything. I was met with the color orange. Just like the last thing I saw before I blacked out. I tried to reach for it but was met with a hand. Then my eyes regained their focus. Staring at me with such emotions in her eyes was a girl. No one ever looked at me with those kind of eyes before.

This is where it all started. Autumn was indeed my favorite.

A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think of it so far


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This part is told from Orihime's point of view and unravels some parts of her back story as well. I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ulquiorra wouldn't be dead.  
**

* * *

Autumn…

The season for change, variation, and redirection.

I looked outside the window of my quarters watching shades of orange fall from the trees. I didn't know why but watching them slowly fall seemed fascinating to me. Watching them elegantly sway as they would fall on the ground gave me a strange tranquil feeling inside. But I didn't particularly like this season though, not like I hated it but out of all the four seasons, it was this that I liked least. It seemed gloomy and sad. It was the time for the old to make way for the new. It reminded me that things weren't permanent in this world and that nothing is for certain.

A sudden knocked interrupted my thoughts and I looked over towards my door.

"May I come in?" It was my attendant Tatsuki.

This is how I usually start my day. I would get up, get dressed, eat and prepare for the usual priestly duties I was to carry out. This was my inevitable fate because I am the chosen High Priestess Orihime.

Being the High Priestess was considered the greatest prestige a human could possibly attain. For centuries, there would be a chosen human out of the three nations which were Hueco Mundo, Karakura, and Seireitei. He/She would be born with a circle mark enclosing three dots forming a triangle located just above where the heart would lay. The chosen one is also granted remarkable abilities to be able to keep the balance between the three and devote his/her life serving the people. The abilities entrusted to the chosen one would depend on which abilities the Gods would deem helpful towards the human race during that time but it would usually fall along the lines of healing or restoration. However, being granted such abilities and prestige always came with a price. Every chosen one was to sacrifice something of great value eventually and if one abuses the power given, it would mean a great punishment in the after life or so they say.

It was a big deal if the chosen one was selected from a certain nation for they say that it meant the God's favored that nation most and peace and prosperity would likely fall upon the nation or something like that. I wasn't convinced though. This time the chosen one which was me, came from Karakura.

To be honest, I didn't like it one bit. Staying in this shrine was sometimes boring for me. It's not like I didn't want to help these people, but it would be nice to have a change in scenery once in a while. Every day I would sit inside the temple located north of the town and wait patiently to attend to the needs of my people.

The ability I was born with could heal even the worst case diseases and injuries and so a lot of people would venture towards our nation in hopes of getting an audience with me. Though granted a great ability, I still possessed a human body and so I would easily tire if I used my power too much for a day. Because of this, they have decided upon some sort of lottery system. Those who sought out my help would be given a number that day and the priests of the shrine would randomly draw out a maximum of 20 numbers per day. Those numbers would be the people I would be able to see and help. If your number was not drawn then you would have to try again the next day.

I felt guilty and incompetent for not being able to help a whole lot more each day. I hated seeing their disappointed and distraught faces whenever their numbers were not called. Though granted certain abilities, I still felt a hundred percent human that was for sure.

I was allotted rest after my daily obligations and priestly duties were done and every Saturday I could take the day off.

Basically, this is my life. What I have to go through each day awaiting for something new and exciting to happen. Living this fate of mine and awaiting the consequences I had to face granted being the one chosen was something honestly, scary for me.

Tatsuki then entered my room carrying with her my robes for the day.

"You seem tired High Priestess"

"I told you to call me Orihime when we're alone. We're friends right Tatsuki?" I smiled at her. I then retrieved the robes from her and hurriedly put them on. I was running late for my daily routine and would be scolded by my superior Rangiku if I was to be late again. I swear to God, she was the devil

I was about to head out but looked over at Tatsuki and asked "Hey, after I'm done can we go to the woods? I feel like clearing my head a bit and I've been dying to see the sunset again from there." I smiled at her. She nodded and smiled back. "Hell Yeah! I've been dying to get outta this place for weeks!"

I ran as fast as I could without disrupting the silence of the shrine. Honestly, the silence in here was getting quite loud for my liking. I finally reached my destination and was about to slide the door open when Rangiku emerged from it "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? People have been waiting patiently!" I gave her the widest smile I could but it wasn't at all effective. God, save me. She then pushed me inside following me towards those who sought my help.

I walked in and was greeted by the 20 fortunate people of the day. They smiled and bowed as I entered the room. I returned their greeting with a bow and made my way towards the other room where each one of them would enter individually as I carried out their wish.

After healing the 19th person for the day, I waited patiently for the 20th and the last person I would see to emerge from the door. No one came.

I waited for a few minutes but sure enough no one was coming. Rangiku looked at me as if she was confused. No one had ever passed up an opportunity like this before. But seeing as it was apparently happening right before her eyes, she just dismissed the thought and me as well.

I stretched and reflected upon the recent healings as I made my way back towards my quarters. This was what made my job worth it. Seeing the smiles of these people made me feel happy. In fact, happy was an understatement. I couldn't express it well but I felt I was doing something right and I swear during these moments I felt important. You could say that I sometimes felt like a God. I smiled to myself. Being the High Priest had some of it perks after all.

I slid my door open to find my change of clothes for my outing at the woods later. It was a simple dress which was common in the market today. I could easily blend in as I would pass my way through town and into the woods. After changing and making my way outside the shrine, Tatsuki was waiting for me by the stairs. We walked down the long steps that would lead towards the center of town.

We laughed and exchanged stories for a while just like normal teenage girls. It was moments like this that made me forget my huge responsibility for a while. It felt nice to be able to be an ordinary girl once in a while.

"Hey, have you ever thought of quiting?" She asked me suddenly. I smiled at her and replied "You know that's out of the question."

I could watch Tatsuki stare at me from the corner of my eye. I could tell she had a lot of questions and honest suggestions but didn't voice them out. Eventually she sighed and continued to stare straight ahead as we neared our destination.

Me and Tatsuki have been best friends for years. She was my first child hood friend and has been there for me all throughout. I remembered how I used to live an ordinary life unaware of my fate but when I turned ten, people from the shrine took me away and started training me to become worthy of my title. Tatsuki wouldn't have it and so she applied to become a shrine attendant so that we wouldn't be separated from each other. I am eternally grateful for her.

We finally made it to the woods, found our special spot and managed to catch the sunset just in time. I loved coming here. It was peaceful and gave me chance to think and reflect about well, life. I sat on a rock near the edge of the woods which was overlooking the town and Tatsuki sat next to me. The orange glow of the sun as it set seemed to encompass the town as if it were a barrier of protection. I smiled looking down at the view as if I were a mom looking over her child's crib. We sat in silence enjoying each other's company while taking in the breath taking view. However, the sound of clashing blades brought us out of our daze.

"What do you think that was?" Tatsuki asked

I had no idea but I just had this gut feeling I should check it out. I abruptly stood up and quietly made my way towards the sound.

"Orihime! What the hell are you doing?! Come back here!" but her words fell upon deaf ears as I was determined to find out what it was. She then followed suit.

I kept running until the sound faded and I realized I had no idea where I was. Luckily, Tatsuki came a few seconds behind me panting. She reprimanded me and I apologized but then we heard the sound of a groan. We walked a few paces forward pushing aside tree branches and bushes until we came across a clearing.

I looked around and judging from the slashes on the trees and the bald spots on the grass, there had been indeed a fight. I heard the groan again and moved towards the nearby bushes and there I saw a pale man lying on the pool of his own blood. I immediately called Tatsuki to help me move his body and to get some water from a nearby river. I placed his head on my lap and examined his wounds. I started to heal his wounds starting with the deep wound near his stomach. After a while, his groaning stopped and he fell asleep. I examined his body for any more wounds which I healed as well. Maybe, this was the reason the 20th person didn't show up today so that I could heal this man. The God's must be messing with me. I thought to myself.

I held his rough hands in mine as if to assure him. I could tell by the veins popping out of his hands and the scars on it that he was an experienced swordsman. I examined his face and brushed his inky black hair away from it. He was indeed very pale compared to a normal person. He had long eyelashes and a scar going down just below his right eye as if it were a tear mark. Something about him fascinated me. I wondered what kind of eyes he had and what lay beyond them. I traced the scars on the palm of his hands and wondered what story each one had.

Tatsuki then arrived with water and a katana which probably belonged to the man. She helped me clean his wounds and called for help to bring the man back with us to the shrine.

I had no idea that the man I healed that day would change my fate.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what do you think of it so far. Please leave a review :)**


End file.
